


And there’s a storm you’re starting now.

by youngjusticewriter



Series: You're spilling like an overflowing sink. [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aphrodite is amazing and deserves more respect, BAMF Percy Jackson, Bamf Aphrodite, Canon-Typical Violence, Different parent au, Gen, Percy is the son of Aphrodite, Sexism, Sort Of, Uncle Rick somewhat corrects this in HoO, but there’s still a lot more that could have been explored
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-11-19 06:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: My name is Percy Jackson. I’m the son of Sally Jackson and Aphrodite. I’m twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was at a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school got troubled kids in upstate New York. Am I troubled kid?Yeah. You could say that.





	1. Prologue

Look, I didn’t want to be a half-blood. It’s fatal. (Fatal meaning you and your friends could get murdered in painful, nasty ways.) It screws you up and often you’ll get kicked out of school because you are one because no one ever remembers that it’s the monsters fault for school property being damaged because of the Mist. 

But here’s the thing. If you recognize yourself in the pages - if you feeling something stir inside you - you need to come to camp. Even if you’re godly parent isn’t considered “powerful” you need to come to Camp Half-Blood, Half-Blood Hill, Farm Road 3.141 Long Island, New York 11954. The whole idea that any of gods are weak is bullshit. One of my moms is Aphrodite and everyone - even Annabeth - thought she’s a weak goddess and therefore I was weak. They were wrong.

My name is Percy Jackson. I’m the son of Sally Jackson and Aphrodite. I’m twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was at a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school got troubled kids in upstate New York. Am I troubled kid? 

Yeah. You could say that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is born because Aphrodite is treated weak a lot. That or her power of charm speak is the only and best power her children can have. (The PJ is one of the better fandoms I’ve been in but still has it’s faults.) Which, yes, charmspeak is powerful but that isn’t the only thing a child of hers could have because Aphrodite is also a goddess of war and had power over the ocean. There are several epithets about the ocean given to her (along with the epithet of killer of men). That and love is powerful and destructive on its on - look at the Trojan War. There’s more she’s worshipped for but we’ll get into that later. 
> 
> This fic will be me playing around how others perceive Aphrodite as a weaker god and how that would effect Percy. I will be writing more soon since I’ve only given you a less than two hundred word prologue.


	2. Chapter 2

When they were a few feet away from the Hermès cabin Annabeth let go of his wrist, no longer was Percy going to dragged to the volleyball courtyard he had already seen. Annabeth’s blonde curls flipped when she abruptly turned to face him. Her dark eyes were storming as she scrutinized him. “Jackson, you are going to do better than that.”

That felt like an order, Percy thought before he responded. “What?” He asked despite knowing tripping during your first meeting wasn’t a good idea. It wasn’t like he had done it purposely and Percy hadn’t mentally kicked himself in the shin when he had been snickered at by his fellow campers - though Luke hadn’t snickered and despite having just met the guy Percy felt relief that admittedly had nothing to do him being cabin’s counselor. 

“I can not believe I thought you were the one,” Annabeth confessed with bitter humor in her voice. Something reared in Percy’s stomach. ‘Breathe deeply and count to ten’ he remembered being told that over and over again in school. 

“I don’t care whatever you thought I was. That’s not my fault so you don’t get to blame me.” His mom was gone. It was beautiful day and kids were playing volleyball a good bit of distance from them and mom was dead. Had been days for days when Percy was knocked out from the fight he had. Annabeth didn’t get to be disappointed with him for whatever reason or, rather, whatever conclusion she had assumed; hadn’t anyone ever told assumption made an ass of you and me? “Just because I killed that bull guy -“

Annabeth’s grey eyes were only getting darker as her temper grew; to anyone else it, her eyes, would have ruined the pretty California girl image she had. Percy liked them though. They were sharp and burned with the intelligence she had. Annabeth’s mouth tightened before she opened it. A part of Percy wished she would keep it shut because he was angry, she was angry, and they only were going to say something that hurt one and another. Never-mind they only just met today, a part of Percy couldn’t help but note. “Do you have any idea how many half-bloods would give to have the chance you were given?” 

“To what?” Now it was Percy’s turn to have bitter laughter in his voice; given she had said. Well Percy wanted the receipt. (Percy just wanted his mom back.) “To have a shot at getting killed or watching someone they love die in front. Yeah, I can totally see why everybody would be lining up to fight monsters. Gotta fight them all.” 

For a second her face softened but at the Pokémon reference Annabeth’s expression settled in anger again. “No, to fight the Minotaur and, unlike you, most kids don’t have such loving mortal parents.” 

His mind flashed to Smelly Gabe and automatically Percy’s mouth twisted in a grimace. The best people had the worst luck. 

Eventually, Percy spoke, “Do I have to stay in cabin eleven? It’s already over crowded without me. There a plenty of empty bunks over there.”He pointed to the first few cabin and Annabeth paled. “Or it be should looked into about making more cabins then just the twelve.” 

“Percy, you don’t get to choose to a cabin. Nor is there a magical hat to sort you into one. It depends who your parent is.” Annabeth gave him a pointed glare. 

Years of experience made Percy straighten his shoulders and for his toes to curl. His nails didn’t bite into the palms of his hands yet. “Moms. My mom is Sally Jackson. She works at a candy store in Grand Central Station and is saving up to go back to college.” There was something then in Annabeth’s eyes. “At least, she use was going to.” 

There was never going to book out there published by her mom because she was dead. Mom was dead because Percy was had been too scared to help her and the gods had sent a monster after them because they thought he had something to do with whatever was going on. (It was all because of him.) Whatever it was it had to do with the sea and the storms - Zeus and Poseidon then. 

“I am sorry about your mom, Percy. Who was your other mom? That’s what I meant.” 

Percy’s eyes darted to Annabeth as they widened. There wasn’t disbelief in her voice and she didn’t make a smart ass comment and something in Percy knew she would be good at them. Gabe had made smart ass comments that Annabeth didnt know. Gabe had even used a slur word once about his other mom. It - the mom he had never known being transgender- hadn’t mattered to Percy. What had mattered was that his other mom was at the sea, but even then she was better than Percy’s step-father. Cause an absent mom was better than a parent like Smelly Gabe. Though Percy still held the opinion that his mom should be married to a well-read millionaire but that wouldn’t happen not only because the best people, the good ones, had the worst luck but because mom was dead. 

(And it was still his fault.) 

Annabeth not surprisingly noticed his surprise. “Most the Olympians are not heterosexual.” A pause then she spoke again. “I’m the daughter of Athena. Like my mother, I was born from thought instead of through sex.” 

Now it was her turn to look upon him wearily and it was stupid. Maybe she suspected him to react badly because he was new to camp instead of her hopefully not assuming that he would think that it weird therefore had to be wrong. Fear of the unknown made people assholes, Percy had learned years ago. Unless they were Gabe. Smelly Gabe, Percy vaguely remembered, had been nice until him and mom had got married and he had shown his true colors less than a minute afterwards for being one of the worst people Percy knew. There was a reason why that gesture to ward off evil Percy had picked up from Grover had worked on Smelly Gabe. 

“My mom didn’t talk about her much. They met at a bar near Montauk beach when my mom had lost her uncle to cancer and there had been some creep trying to hit on her. They had a summer fling and that’s it.” 

Percy didn’t mention the dreams he use to have about a beautiful woman that wasn’t his mother who would sing to him. The last one he had years ago there had a been a man there too but they weren’t dating. No, Percy vaguely remembered them looking alike. Though the woman hadn’t had wings. It had to have been a dream. Mr. D looked like a hungover cherub and despite being a god he didn’t have wings. But Mr.D wasn’t a god depicted with wings- Percy’s line of thought was interrupted by a girl talking about him being a newbie. 

He wouldn’t pick up that line of thought again until after his first game of capture the flag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I decided instead of going painfully through the beginning of the book and rewriting just a bit of it I would rather just skip to where I decided the main canon divergences begin and, oh boy, is there going to be some.
> 
> In other news, Death Note’s ost is amazing to listen to not only on its own but also when writing and I will die on my hill of bisexual Percy (with a preference to blondes).


End file.
